


Rytm

by Perscepcja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Generał Hux, Gwiezdne Wojny, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren/Hux - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, ale w sumie trudno, nawet nie wiem czyt o fluff czy co ale może, niczego nie żałuję, tym razem byłam miła, tym razem to nie angst, znowu poniosła mnie dusza humanisty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perscepcja/pseuds/Perscepcja
Summary: Porządek i chaos, cisza i hałas, spokój i gniew, opanowanie i ocean emocji. Paskudne połączenie; nie grało ze sobą nic zupełnie, każde spotkanie było koncertem porażek, a na pięciolinii układał się dialog obelg i oskarżeń, wstrętna kakofonia, której wspomnienie żyło w pamięci dłużej, niż sama brzmiała w uszach.A potem rytm i dysharmonia spotkały się na parkiecie.





	Rytm

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Dodane bez dokładniejszego sprawdzenia, za wszystkie błędy przepraszam !!!  
>  (Jasna cholera, jak ja nie umiem w tytuły.)  
> Efekt kolejnych rozmów na temat Kyluxów, które tym razem powędrowały w kierunku odniesień do tańca. Wszystko przez Sam (Oxymora97), tudzież dzięki niej, zależnie od tego, jak kto zamierza to odebrać.  
> Subtelnie, bez dialogów i konkretnych zdarzeń.  
> Nigdy nie napiszę nic treściwego. Nigdy.

Taniec to trudna sztuka.

Można urodzić się z talentem do tańca - wrodzoną gracją, wdziękiem, gdzie stawianie kroków i przesuwanie się po parkiecie w rytm muzyki przychodzi naturalnie, płynnie, tryska z głębi serca i samo w sobie wydaje się melodią; wygrywaną oddechem, uderzeniami stóp. Gdzie tancerz sam w sobie jest arcydziełem, rzuconym na strawienie przed cudze oczy, płynącym przez powietrze na sznurku gasnących w eterze nut. Talent i pasja, gdy pociągną za sobą całą duszę, wiodą jak po nitce do perfekcji. Do mistrzostwa, gdzie taniec nie jest tylko czynnością, nie jest tylko ciągiem treningu i rzeką płynącego po skórze potu, a ułamkiem życia. Częścią serca. Ci mogą nazywać się szczęśliwymi.

Są jednak tacy, którym tego talentu brakuje.

W życiu Armitage'a Huxa nie było miejsca na taniec. Wszystko było tam równie sztywne i proste; wyprężone plecy, uniesiony podbródek, zaplecione ręce, twardy, żołnierski chód. Miarowe uderzanie butów o parkiet - stuk, stuk, stuk - nie było melodią, było po prostu chodem; rytmem perfekcji, porządku, ułożenia, ale nigdy melodią. Nigdy muzyką. Muzyką nie był świst pasa, nie był nią krzyk, nie były ostre słowa wypluwane przez wściekłe gardło, obelgi, szorstki śmiech ani zwątpienie. Po plecach oprócz potu płynęła krew, znaczyła na skórze ślad niczym czerwona nić prowadząca prosto do drzwi kariery, do przyszłości, do wojska; tam makabryczną symfonię wygrywały zgrzytające miarowo tryby perfekcyjnie funkcjonującej machiny porządku, zimne, metaliczne bicie serca odradzającej się potęgi. Powtarzalne, nieskazitelne, rytmiczne. To była jedyna muzyka, na którą generał Armitage Hux pozwalał. Jedyna, której potrzebował. Jedyna, którą znał.

Benjamin Solo uczył się tańca z mieczem - harmonijnych, spokojnych ruchów, przesuwania stóp po podłożu, operowania nadgarstkiem. Dźwięk przecinającego powietrze ostrza rezonował w uszach i płynął głębiej, osiadał na sercu i poruszał duszę. Zasypiał ze wspomnieniem wyuczonych kroków w pamięci i melodią płynącą z ust samej natury, najwyższej siły - Mocy. Z czasem jednak nuty przestawały pasować do siebie. Zaczęły brzmieć fałszywie; za głośno lub za cicho, w złej tonacji, aż przestały być muzyką, a stały się zgrzytem, jękiem i krzykiem, drażniącym i smutnym. Benjamin Solo zapomniał sztuki tańca, kiedy miecza użył przeciwko swoim, i nie było w tym gracji, nie było wyuczonych kroków, tylko czysta furia, nuty intonowane we wrzask. Kylo Ren słyszał w głowie tylko coraz głośniejszy, coraz bardziej uporczywy zgrzyt, skrobanie, i tylko czasem wyłapywał słabsze, znajome dźwięki, ginące w szumie. Trwał pogrążony w wiecznym hałasie, chaosie w głowie, jakby jego mózg w kółko odtwarzał jedną piosenkę wycia i huku.

Armitage Hux żył w ciszy, i w jego głowie pobrzmiewało tylko miarowe, rytmiczne stukanie. Nieprawidłowości były likwidowane. Odstępstwa - naprawiane. Sucha kompozycja zachowana przez lata.  
Kylo Ren bez ustanku słyszał w głowie wizg, nieznośny jazgot i trzask. Nie było tu żadnego porządku, nie dało się tego uciszyć, nie dało się zmienić i nie dało ułożyć. Pogłos wrzasku w uszach.

Porządek i chaos, cisza i hałas, spokój i gniew, opanowanie i ocean emocji. Paskudne połączenie; nie grało ze sobą nic zupełnie, każde spotkanie było koncertem porażek, a na pięciolinii układał się dialog obelg i oskarżeń, wstrętna kakofonia, której wspomnienie żyło w pamięci dłużej, niż sama brzmiała w uszach.

A potem rytm i dysharmonia spotkały się na parkiecie.

Na początku był taniec spojrzeń. Odległy, czujny i nieufny, bez zbliżania się i bez kontaktu, krążyli tylko wokół siebie, wirowali na pustej, ciemnej scenie i czekali.  
Potem zaczęli tańczyć gestami. Podbródek, usta, ruch głowy; stopa, udo, przesunięcie bioder; palce, nadgarstek, ręce za plecami. Krok w przód, krzywo, nierówno, utykając - bliżej.  
Dłonie, pierwszy kontakt, z góry światło reflektora na nich, śledzące niepewne ruchy - albo za wolne, albo za szybkie, ociągające się lub gwałtowne. Jak dwóch ślepców, którzy pozbawieni słów próbowali porozumieć się tylko językiem gestów i ciała.

Chaos zawsze próbuje wygrać z porządkiem, więc zaczął pierwszy. Kylo Ren się spieszył; chciał prowadzić, chciał mieć kontrolę, to jemu należało się przecież przewodnictwo w tańcu. Brakowało mu cierpliwości, wyczucia i płynności ruchów; gubił kroki, stawiał je za szybko, za ostro, i wkładał zbyt wiele sił w wyuczone już niemal gesty, które powinny być delikatne. Był gwałtowny, porywczy i wszystko chciał osiągnąć od razu, a na każde niepowodzenia reagował agresją i zupełną utratą kontroli. Ciszę wypełniał wrzaskiem z własnej głowy; splecione dłonie łamały palce, znaczyły krwawe bruzdy na plecach i zostawiały bolesne sińce w pasie, na żebrach, udach, purpurowe pocałunki nieczułych rąk na szyi.

Porządek prędzej czy później upomina się o swoje, i oto nie wytrzymał hałasu. Dłonią zasłonił rozedrgane, skrzywione usta, próbując uciszyć wrzask, który grał przecież w środku, nie na zewnątrz. Niemal zatrzymał taniec w miejscu, zmieniając go w sztywną musztrę i metodyczną naukę twardych kroków, rytmicznych uderzeń i perfekcyjnie opanowanych ruchów. Usiłował skonstruować mechanizm tańca tak, jak konstruuje się maszynę; chciał ułożyć choreografię jak pionki na szachownicy, flotę w przestrzeni i wojsko na placu, równo, regularnie i perfekcyjnie. Ale cisza drażniła chaos, który nie umiał jej znieść. Dusił się i krztusił własną, tłumioną złością i pasją, a porządek stał i patrzył, jak dłoń puszcza dłoń, i potarł obolałe nadgarstki, nie rozumiejąc błędu w schemacie.

Światło gasło i bladło na scenie, dopóki dwie ręce sięgnęły po siebie jednocześnie. Pomogły sobie wstać, chwyciły się na nowo, a Armitage Hux i Kylo Ren w milczącym kluczu porozumienia bez słów zrezygnowali z wyuczonego metodyzmu i obsesyjnej kontroli, i spróbowali jeszcze raz.

Scena była cienkim ostrzem noża, na którym balansowały się dwie siły. I przesuwali się po nim obaj, stopa za stopą, szybciej lub wolniej, chybotliwie i niepewnie, na początku z obawą przed upadkiem, aż wspólnie - prowadził Armitage Hux i prowadził Kylo Ren, i nie prowadził żaden - w głośnym milczeniu wymyślili układ kroków, stopniowo i z trudem, aż nogi przestały się plątać, aż nuty przestały się mylić i zgrzytać, i złożyły się w dziwną, obcą i niezrozumiałą całość. Krwawe, brutalne, niebezpieczne, złe, niewłaściwe, nieprawidłowe, skrzywione. Szeptane ostrzeżenie, wykrzyczana groźba.

Dłoń płynęła po plecach, z ust płynęła nierówna, perfekcyjna melodia. Nuty na zmianę, dźwięki na zmianę, złe, a jednak dobre. Nienaturalne a piękne.

Symfonia ciszy i krzyku.


End file.
